My First Love
by Caschick23
Summary: When an childhood friend returns to Ipswich, Caleb remembers the promises he made. But will they be able to be together with a secret she must tell?
1. The leaving and the returning

It was summer 1996; five friends were playing at the local park. Four eight-year boys Caleb Danvers, Pouge Parry, Tyler Sims, and Reid Garwin and eight-year-old Shawn Walker. Caleb, Pouge, Tyler and Reid all came from rich families. Shawn, however, was a military child. Her father was in the Army.

Shawn's father moved her and her mother to Ipswich when Shawn was five. She met the boys in kindergarten and they had been friends every since. All that changed when a drunk driver killed her mother when she was seven. Now it her last day with her friends. Her father got a job Virginia running a recruiting office.

"Lets make a pact" Caleb said as he and his friends laid on the warm grass "that when we grow up, no matter where we live, we'll always be friends."

All the kids looked at Caleb in awe.

"That's a great idea man." Pouge agreeing with his best friend.

"My dad gave me these necklaces. The symbol means "eternal friendship" Caleb said as he passed around the necklaces. They were round with heart and a pair of hands on each side. The middle of a heart was a small gem. Pouge's gem was yellow, Reid's was black, Tyler's blue, Caleb's silver and Shawn's red.

"The stones are a way so we'll always remember who's had which stone."

By 12:00, it was time for final goodbyes. Shawn hugged the guys and began the walk toward her house. That was the last they saw her.

11 YEARS LATER:

Caleb and guys, along with Kate, were hanging out at Nicky's, as they always did on a Friday night. Caleb and Sarah had broken up about two weeks after Caleb had beaten Chase and went back to New York.

Reid and Tyler were playing pool when they saw a girl about their age with dark brown eyes and hair walk into Nicky's. She scanned the room as if she was looking for something. She made her way to the bar where Nicky was. Nicky looked surprised to see her and the two embraced. They talked for a few minuets before she spotted the boys at their table.

The girl walked toward the table with a confident stride. Her father always told her "the way you walk will show others what you're made of". She touched her father dogtags that were around her neck. Her father died two weeks ago of Leukemia after fighting it for 3 years. Her father told her he wanted to be buried with her mother in Ipswich, so she and her fathers' body returned to her childhood home.

Caleb was the first to see the girl. He thought she looked familiar but he could not think where he had seen before.

"Excuse me; I was wondering if you were Caleb Danvers?" The girl said as she stood at the head of the table.

"Yeah I'm Caleb," he said standing up.

"Jeeze Caleb, you sure grew in the last few years. Guys, why didn't you tell me he got cute." She said punching Reid on the arm.

The boys looked at the girl and each other with confusion.

"I'm sorry, do we know you?" Reid asked.

The girl said nothing but removed a necklace from her neck. The guys' eyes grew wide as they saw a heart with hands on each side and a small red gem in the middle of the heart."

"Holy shit! Shawn? Damn girl how have you been?" Pouge said as he put his arms around her and lifted her off the ground, both laughing. Reid and Tyler did the same. Caleb just sat there in shock that the girl laughing the guys was the skinny girl he was best friends with years ago.

Shawn saw Kate give her an evil eye. "You must be Kate. You're all Pouge talks about in our letters and e-mail. I'm an old friend of Pouge's from a while back." Shawn said as she held out her hand for Kate to shake. Pouge gave Shawn an "I'm gonna kill you" look. Kate gave Shawn a friendly handshake and softened her look.

Caleb finally snapped out of trace he was, got up and walked over to Shawn. He tapped her softly on the shoulder and when she turned around, he hugged her tightly.

After five minuets of greeting, everyone sat down. Shawn ended up sitting between Caleb and Pogue.

"So Shawn, how do you know the guys?" Kate asked curiously.

"Well, my dad got transferred here when I five. I met the guys on the playground the first day of kindergarten and we've all been best friends since. When I was seven, my mom died in a car accident. Drunk driver" she explained, wiping her tears. Caleb took hold of her from under the table and gave a reassuring squeeze. "The guys were really there for me and my dad. When I was eight, dad and I moved to Virginia. Now I'm back in the only place that really seems like home"

"So, how is old Colonel John Walker? Tyler asked.

Shawn's face saddens at the mention of her dad. "He died not that long ago. He got Leukemia about three years ago and he fought for along time before he decided he couldn't fight any more. We were able to take care of all the legal stuff, like what would happen to his personal effects, whether to have a military funeral or not, and what would happen to me."

"So what happens to you?" Caleb asked, still holding her hand.

"I'm transferring to Spencer and staying with Uncle Nicky"

Reid and Tyler, who taking a sip of soda spited their soda out at the words "Uncle Nicky"

"Nicky's your uncle?" Kate asked as surprised as the others "he never mentioned he had a niece"

"Biologically he's not my uncle. He and dad were battle buddies in boot camp when they joined the Army way back when. They've been best friends ever since. Nicky saved dad's life in Desert Storm. Pushed him out of the way of an RPG (Rocket Propelled Grenade). He got some shrapnel in his leg."

Everyone looked at her with his or her mouth open at the story she just told.

By 11:30, Nicky was closing up the place. Shawn got up and helped him take plates and soda glasses to the kitchen. After saying good night to everyone, the gang went back to his or her cars.

Caleb got home about 11:45. He went up to his room and looked at a photo album his mom made him after Shawn moved. In it were pages and pages of Caleb, Pouge, Reid, Tyler and Shawn when they were kids. He looked through the book, pausing to remember the fun they had together. He stopped at one picture of the boys dumping water balloons on Shawn and Caleb's heads when their backs were turned. The incident turned out into a water balloon war. Pouge said that Shawn and Caleb had a unfair advantage, since she was an Army brat.

He was about to close the book when he came to picture of just him and Shawn. They were just looking at each other.

FLASHBACK:

"_Shawn? Promise me something," a_ seven-year-old Caleb asked

"_What, Caleb" _Shawn replied.

"_When we're all grown up and not married, will you marry me?" _Producing a small ring that was won from a gumball machine.

"_Okay" _she said happily, accepting the ring and placing it on her left ring finger.

END FLASHBACK

Caleb smiled at the funny memory, placed the book on his desk, turned out the light and fell asleep.

At that same time, Shawn sat on her bed, looked at the fake diamond ring on her left finger, smiled, and then went to bed.

Well, that's the first chapter. Hope you guys thought it was cute. If you have any ideas for me on what the other chapters should contain, please tell me. Let if this idea is good for another story. I was thinking of doing a Van Helsing/Covenant crossover. Caleb is in college and is attacked by some creature and a descendent of Van Helsing's saves him. You can guess what's goin to happen next. Let me if it is a good idea.


	2. Planning to let go

I do not own the characters form "Covenant" except Shawn and her father, nor do I "Broken"

Shawn woke up at 6:00 am. She changed out of her "Pirates of the Caribbean" t-shirt, shorts, and changed into a pair of running pants and a sweatshirt the "ARMY" printed on the front. She quietly left Nicky's apartment and began her daily run. Before her dad got sick, they would go on morning runs everyday, weather permitting. After her dad got ill, she would run alone or not at all. She was mainly running to clear her head. She had expected Caleb to have some girlfriend and he would not remember the promise they made. She also did not know how to tell him about what she was going to be doing in two months.

Shawn paused on a park bench and remembered that Caleb "proposed" the day she told the guys she was moving. She knew in her heart that she loved Caleb more then the others. Pogue, Reid and Tyler were the brothers she never had. Caleb had mainly been there when her mom died. He sat next to her at the funeral and held her hand. Now she had to bury her father tomorrow. She was working on a song to sing at the service in his honor. Her dad had taught her to play the guitar about five years ago and she continued to practice and write some songs. The song she was working on for her dad was "My Hero"

It was about 7:30 when she got back to Nicky's apartment. She found a note on the counter saying, "Shawn, had to a few errands before going into work. Come by at 12:00. Thanks Nick."

Shawn decided to get a quick shower and then finish preparing for her dad's funeral. While in the shower, she was debating whether to ask the guys to come and be there for her have a shoulder (or several) to cry on. She knew Caleb would probably come. Her dad always liked Caleb. While in the car when they moved to Virginia, he saw the ring on her finger and said, while laughing, "I see that boy finally proposed!" She punched him on the arm and ignored him. After she got out of the shower, she put on a pair of jeans, a black short sleeve shirt and a grey sweatshirt the read "ARMY BRAT" in Camouflage writing. She made a few calls to the funeral home to make sure they remembered the service was at 1:00 and that there would be the 21-gun salute and the flag folding.

By the time she finished all her calls it was 10:30. She went to her room and picked up her guitar, which was covered with stickers of the American flag, her favorite bands, All American Rejects and Evanescence, and of course, ARMY related stickers like tanks, the Army emblem. After tuning it for a while, she began to strum a few cords and began humming a soft melody.

At 11:30, Shawn went out to her small car. She began the drive to Nicky's while listening to the radio. Broken by Seether and Amy Lee began playing. She turned up the volume and listened to the song.

SAME TIME:

Caleb was his way to Nicky's to meet the guys for lunch. His radio was blaring Seether and Amy Lee's "Broken" he was listening to the lyrics and compared it to his feelings for Shawn and how he wished he could take all the pain she was in with her father's death.

Seether

I wanted you to know

That I love the way you laugh

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away

I keep your photograph

And I know it serves me well

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

Both

Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you're gone away

Seether

You've gone away

You don't feel me here anymore

Amy Lee

The worst is over now

And we can breathe again

I wanna hold you high and steal my pain away both- only the word away

There's so much left to learn

And no one left to fight Both

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

Both

Cause I'm broken when I'm open

And I don't feel like I am strong enough

Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you're gone away

Cause Im broken when I'm open

And I don't feel like I am strong enough

Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you're gone away

Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you're gone

Seether

You're gone away

You don't feel me here anymore

Caleb pulled up to Nicky's the same time Shawn did. Caleb just stood there as Shawn smiled and walked toward him. "Hey Caleb, you okay? You look a little pale," she asked concerned and placed her hand on his shoulder.

Caleb just smiled and said, "I'm fine."

The two walked into the "bar" together. Caleb held the door for Shawn as she walked past. She said a soft "Thanks" and gave him a peck on the cheek and walk to where Nicky was standing behind the bar. He handed her an apron and notepad. Shawn slipped the apron on and began taking orders.

After working for an hour, Shawn took a break. She was on her cell phone and she looked pissed. She hung up her phone in frustration. She walked past the table the guys were sitting at without looking at them. The guys took one look at each other and followed her. They found her in the back, punching the wall till her knuckles began to bleed. Pogue ran over to her and pulled her away from the wall.

"Okay Shawn, now what has you so pissed that you had to break open your knuckles?" Nicky was asking as he bandaged up her hand.

"The people at the funeral home screwed me over. They said the space I rented for memorial after dad's funeral would be big enough to house all the people at dad's funeral tomorrow." She said wincing as Nicky was cleaning out her wound with alcohol.

"Well, how about we have the gathering at my house?" Caleb said. "My mom won't mind. Besides I 'm sure she would want to see you again." Mrs. Danvers always liked Shawn. While most kids were undisciplined, Shawn always respected adults and followed their rules. Before Shawn had moved, it was Mrs. Denver's idea for Caleb to give the necklace and the ring.

"Caleb, thank you" Shawn said trying to hold back the tears in her eyes and hugged him. Caleb wrapped his arms around her and thought how good it felt to hold her in his arms.

After Shawn calmed down a bit, she asked the guys "Could you guys please come to my father's funeral tomorrow and sit with me? We're having it in the cemetery."

"Of course we'll there. Believe or not, you are like a sister to us." Pogue said, speaking for all the guys.

"Thanks. Well, I had better get back to work. I'll see you guys tomorrow at 10:30.


	3. The Funeral

Shawn woke up at 6:30 the next morning. She quickly hopped into the shower, dried her hair and pulled into a ponytail. She changed into a sleeveless knee length black dress. She didn't add any make up to her face. Way she saw it; it would end up running all over her face from crying, so why bother?

She was packing up her guitar, when she heard a car horn from outside. It was Caleb. He stood in the driveway, wearing a black suit. The tie was a little loose.

Shawn was about to walk out the door with her guitar case in her hand, when she ran into the bathroom and grabbed her fathers dog tags and ARMY ring off the sink. She put the tags around her neck and the ring on her thumb. She also grabbed her bomber jacket.

Caleb was leaning against his car when Shawn walked out of the apartment. She had a guitar case in her hand. Around her neck, he saw pair of tags that he figured were her father's. The tags swished back and forth with every step she took. Caleb just put his arms around her and held her when she reached him.

The drive to the cemetery was quite. Caleb was the first to speak. "So, how have been playing the guitar?"

"A few years now. Dad taught me before he got sick. I 'm gonna play something I wrote in his honor."

When they reached the cemetery, Pogue, Kate, Reid, Tyler, and Nicky were there. They were sitting in the front, putting their jackets on two seats, reserving them for Caleb and Shawn.

An Army officer marched up to Shawn and led her to her seat. As she walked down the aisle, she saw many officers her father worked with and some of the men and women her father had recruited. As she neared the front, she was two tombstones; her mother's and father's, along with the flag draped casket.

The service started with several officers talking about what a great man John Walker was. The minister then announced "And now, a song written by Miss Shawna Walker"

Shawn walked up to the chair that was set up for her. After getting her fingers ready on the strings, she spoke in to the mike "This song is called "My Hero", because that's what my father was and will always be." She began to softly play before singing:

"My hero worn a uniform

And my hero would take on any storm

And my daddy never knew that he was my hero.

People say I was the apple of his eye

And how sad it was to see him die

But what they don't know

Is that he died my hero

Why he had to go

I don't know

Or why he left me alone

I still don't know

But if there is on thing

I do know

Is that my daddy

Was my hero

There are things that I will regret

Like when I wed

He will not get to

Walk me down the aisle

Or he will never meet

His grand child

But the thing I regret the most

Is never saying

"Daddy, you're my hero"

Why he had to go

I don't know

Or why he left me alone

I still don't know

But if there is on thing

I do know

Is that my daddy

Was my hero"

Shawn stopped playing and scanned the crowd. There was not a dry eye in the house, especially hers. As she got up, Caleb and the boys started the applause and every else joined in.

After she returned to her seat, several uniformed men and women with rifles stood around the audience, while several other men stood by the coffin and began to fold the draped flag. The 21-gun salute started and each shot echo as "Taps" began to play.

With every shot fired, Shawn jumped. She was now beginning to cry her eyes out. Caleb was sitting next to her and he put his arm around her and began to start crying as well. He looked at the boys and Kate and saw they were crying too. Kate's head was in Pogue's shoulder and she was shaking very hard.

The officer that escorted Shawn to her seat marched to her again and presented the folded American flag to her. Shawn took the flag from the soldier and clutched the flag to her chest.

After the service, Nicky announced where the gathering was going to be held. Caleb walked Shawn to his car and began the drive to his house. Many cars followed his and he pulled into his driveway. He got out and went around to open Shawn's car door for her.

Evelyn Danvers stood the doorway and watched her son lead Shawn to the house. Shawn looked up at the women with blood shot eyes. Evelyn opened her arms and embraced Shawn.

The rest of the day was full of people walking up to Shawn and expressing their sympathy. At one point, Caleb saw on officer talking to Shawn for over an hour. When the two shook hands, Caleb got a bad feeling in his gut.

By 3:30, all the guests left, and everyone was cleaning up. By 5:00, the house was clean and everyone sat down. Shawn sat in a folded chair, with her father's flag on her lap. She began to start crying again and held the flag to her chest. All the boys gathered around her and gave her a group hug. Caleb got her off the chair she was in and let her to the couch.

Shawn ended up crying herself to sleep on Caleb's shoulder.

Evelyn offered to Nicky that she stay there for the night.

After all the boys left, Caleb woke Shawn up and carried her upstairs to one of the guest rooms. He got her a pair of his smallest sweats and walked to his own room.

Caleb was stripping down to his boxers when hear heard a knock at his bedroom door. He opened the door to reveal Shawn standing there. He stepped aside and let her walk in.

Shawn looked around the room as Caleb shut his door.

"Boy, last time I was in here was before I moved" Shawn said sitting on the bed. She sat there looking at her feet when she felt Caleb sit beside her. He put his arm around her and held her to his chest. Shawn put her arms around his neck and hugged him.

After a few moments, Caleb heard her labored breathing. He picked her up and put her in his bed.

He turned off the lights and climbed in next to her. He carefully put his arm around her and was surprised when she snuggled closer to him.

He softly smiled as he fell asleep with the girl he loved in his arms.

Well that's the end of that chapter. Just so, you all know, I did write "My Hero." I hope you all liked it. Next chapter Caleb and Shawn kiss!!!


	4. Guys

Shawn felt the sun on her eyes and started to wake up. She looked around the room and saw it was not hers, but Caleb's. She looked to her right and saw Caleb lying next to her. It was then she remembered the events of yesterday; burying her father, falling asleep in Caleb's arms. She was lost in her own world when he started to stir. He looked at her with sleepy eyes and smiled.

"Hey. How'd you sleep?"

"Good. Thanks for letting me bunk with you."

It was then Caleb's alarm clock went off. He looked at the clock and saw it was 7:30. He bolted upright and started to scramble to get ready for school. Shawn started to get ready as well. The two stopped off at Nicky's apartment. Five minuets later, Shawn came running out, wearing her uniform and carrying a backpack. They arrived to the school just as the bell rang and the two sat with the others. The day went smoothly. Shawn had three classes with just Pogue and Reid, two with Tyler, Kate and Caleb and three with all five.

The group had gone over to "Nicky's" after practice. Shawn was mentally debating when she should tell the guys what she had been bottling up. Reid and Tyler were playing pool (as usual). A slow song started playing on the jukebox. Pogue and Kate got up and started dancing. Shawn was happy for them. She had never seen Pogue so happy before. Caleb saw her looking at Pogue and Kate dancing. He got out of his chair, walked over to her and took her hand. He let her to the dance floor and started to sway to the music. Shawn looped her arms around Caleb's neck and held him close. Caleb got a good whiff of her body lotion, Sweat Pea.

The gang watched the two dance. Reid and Tyler weren't the least bit jealous. They did not see Shawn as someone they could be romantically be involved with.

After the song was over, Shawn and Caleb went back to the table. Shawn knew she had to talk to the guys and it was now or never. She was about to say something when Nicky called her over to help with something.

"Be right back" she told the others

Shawn was walking over to the bar when she felt someone grab her butt. She turned around and saw a guy with brown eyes and hair ginning at her.

"Hey, babe. Saw ya dancing with Danvers. Why ya hanging with him and those losers when you could have a real man?"

Pogue was joking with the guys when he saw Aaron hitting on Shawn. He alerted the others and they went to go rescue her when…

"OW! Stupid bitch you're breaking my arm" Aaron was on his stomach, his arm was being pinned by Shawn, who had one boot on his back.

"Don't mess with me boy, or a broken arm is the least of your worries. Touch me again and I'll hurt you so bad your great grand kids will be in pain." Shawn said releasing Aaron. He ran away and the boys crowded around Shawn in shock.

"Whoa girl, where did you learn to do that?" Kate asked a little scared.

"Uh, dad taught me a few moves. Figured they may come in handy for guys who don't know what "no" means" Shawn lied as the group went back to the table.

Thirty minuets after Shawn kicked Aaron's ass, the group was laughing and joking, when Sarah walked in the door. As she walked toward their table, Pogue, Kate, Reid, and Tyler were giving her the "evil eye." Caleb looked shocked and Shawn was confused.

"Hey guys!" Sarah said to others. "Hey baby," she said in seducing voice to Caleb as she leaned to kiss him on the lips.

Shawn got a sick feeling in her gut. She got up and said, "Look guys, I got to go. I'll see ya tomorrow."

"Wait up Shawn, we'll drive ya home" Reid and Tyler offered. Shawn accepted and the three went out to Tyler's hummer.

At Nicky's apartment, Shawn sat in bedroom by herself crying. She had thought Caleb was growing to love her the way she loved him, but when she saw Sarah kiss him, she felt as if someone stabbed her in the stomach.

She heard a knock at the font door. She walked to the door, wiping her tears away. When she opened the door, there stood Kate, Pogue, Tyler, and Reid. Kate saw Shawn's puffy, red eyes and wrapped her new friend in a hug, and then the others joined.

"Thanks guys, I needed that. Come on in." Shawn said stepping aside to let the others in.

After the others where all sitting in Shawn's room, she was finally ready to say what she had been bottling up inside for so long.

"Guys, I need to tell you something. Something real important."

Everyone leaned forward, eagerly waiting what Shawn had to say.

"Pogue, Reid, Tyler, you guys have always been like brothers to me. Kate, you're the first friend I've had that likes me for me and not because I belong to "Military Brat Club" so here it goes. Just before Dad got sick, I did something.

"What is it Shawn, your starting to freak me out" Tyler said very concerned.

"I joined the Army and I'm going to Iraq in about two to three months and I might not be coming back.

Well that's it. I know I said Caleb and Shawn would kiss, but I want to see you guys squirm a little. Let me know what you think about me bring Sarah in or about Shawn telling the others she joined the military.


	5. Caleb

Hey, guys sorry I have not written in a while. Everything is real crazy.

The others looked at Shawn in shock. Pogue was shaking his head in disbelief; Reid was opening and closing his mouth like he wanted say something but could not find the words and Tyler was close to tears. Kate on the other hand just got out of her chair and walked to the window.

Shawn knew the others would take her news hard, so she decided to explain. "Look guys, try to see this from my point of view. I have been in the military, in a sense, all my life. I love it! The thrill of not knowing what was going to happen and I do not want my father's death to keep from the only life I have ever known". With that, she got up and went to her room.

The boys were about to follow her when she came back out. In her hand, she had several sets of dog tags. She gave one to Pogue, Reid, and Tyler that read "Proud brother" and one to Kate that read "Proud Friend". Everyone saw another pair in her hand. They figured that they were ones she had made for Caleb.

"I made these for you guys when I got back from my training." Shawn said as she sat on her trunk at the end of her bed. Tyler was the first to walk over and hug her and then the others joined in.

"Well, Shawn, you have our support. Nevertheless, we do have a few questions like; how are going to tell Caleb and what field are you going into?" Reid asked.

"I don't know how I'll tell Caleb if ever and the field I'm in is Military police. Basically I take care of any disruptions that the other guys could not handle and I would help protect certain people who come to visit the troops."

"Wait, what do mean, "If you tell Caleb"? Don't you love him? Kate asked

"I do love him, but that blond bimbo is his girl. He would never be interested in me."

"Shawn, 1) that bimbo is his ex and 2) he does love you, he just can't admit it," Pogue informed.

Shawn was about to say something when they heard a knock on at the door.

Shawn and the others went to answer the door, and there stood Caleb.

"Hey guys, can I talk to Shawn, privately?" Caleb asked nervously.

"Sure, come on boys." Kate replied and pulled the others out of the apartment.

Once Caleb was inside, Shawn said "So, where's your girlfriend?" crossing her arms

"She's not my girlfriend. I mean, she was, but we broke up" Caleb replied with some anger in his voice.

"Whatever. Who you decide to date is none of my business" she said grudgingly and walked out of the room, with Caleb at her heels.

"What is you problem, Shawn?!" Caleb yelled

"What's my problem? I'll tell you. Burying dad was not the only reason I came back. I came back to tell you and the guys I joined the Army and am leaving for war in less the two months and I may get killed and I did not want to die without telling you that…."

"That you what?" he asked in a softer voice

"That I love you Caleb. I have for a long time. But I am not pulling you into a romantic military relationship." She said crying.

"Why?" Caleb asked as he pulled her into a hug.

"Why what? Did I join the Army or not to be with you?

"Both"

"Because the military is the only life I now. I don't think I could live as a civilian and I can't be with you because you deserve a better life. Trust me, all you would do is sit by the phone, afraid that one day you'll get "the call." She said pulling herself out of his grasp.

Caleb just stood there. He wanted to be with Shawn more then anything. He wanted to say, "I love you", but he could not find the words, so he just respected her wishes and left.

Well, that's all. How's that for an ending? Warning: Next chapter is taking place two months later, just before Shawn leaves.


	6. Authors note

For all of you who are wondering why I am writing a military story and not one that follows the movie is because my fiancée, Nate is a combat medic for the PA Army National Guard and he is leaving for Iraq in a few months. I know first hand what the boys and Caleb are going to be goin through. It is hard being with someone who is in the military, but I say if you truly love that person who is defending our nation, then your love can survive anything, even being apart for long periods of time.


	7. WAR

Shawn was putting the final touches on packing her duffle bag

Shawn was putting the final touches on packing her duffle bag. She had to drive back to Virginia and take a plane to Iraq with her detachment in the morning. The guys and Nicky were throwing her a 'going away party' at Nicky's tonight. She and Caleb had barely spoken since she admitted how she felt about him. She let a sad sigh and sat on her bed. She looked at the photo of her father and said "well dad, now what I do?"

The boys and Kate were putting the final touches on Shawn's going away party. Tyler and Reid were blowing up balloons with a Helium tank; Kate was decorating the place with yellow ribbons tied on chairs and poles, red, white and blue confetti on the tables and a big banner that read, "We'll miss you Shawn", and Caleb and Pogue were selecting the food and music with Nicky.

"Hey Nick, can I ask you a question?" Caleb asked as he was making a listing of songs to be played.

"Sure, son. What's on your mind?

"How did you react to Shawn's news about joining the military?"

"I was surprised, but I can understand why. You see Caleb; the military is the family Shawn never had. The men and women who Shawn serve with are the brothers and sisters that she never had. After her father was diagnosed, she talked it over with both of us and once she made her decision, there was only one thing myself or you boys can do."

"What's that?"

"Love and support her and pray she comes home"

Shawn loaded her bag in the truck of her car and took one last good look around her. She wanted to remember what her home looked like in the early fall. Then she got in her car and drove to see her best friends, perhaps for the last time.

Shawn was sitting at the head of a round table. She was wearing her BDUs (Battle dress uniform). Pogue sat to her left and Caleb to her right. It was hard to hear over the loud music. Toby Keith's "American soldier" starting to play and Shawn started to hum along with the music.

Later in the evening Shawn was sitting at the table alone, watching the guys. Pouge and Kate were slow dancing, Tyler and Reid were playing pool and Caleb was nowhere to be seen. She had just about to call it a night and head home, when Caleb came back from the back room.

Nicky had allowed Caleb to hang in the back room awhile. He was sorted out his feelings for Shawn and going over to tell her, when Sarah came waltzing in.

"What is all this? Why was I not invited?"

"Its a goodbye party to a friend of ours and only _friends _and _family_ were invited." Reid said with his arm around Shawn.

"Is it for your new bimbo Reid?" referring to Shawn.

Caleb was about to intervene when Shawn gave Sarah a right hook to the face.

Sarah looked in shock at the girl who just her.

"1- I'm not his bimbo, slut, I'm his and their (referring to Pouge, Reid and Tyler) sister and 2- DO NOT mess with someone who is the military, unless you want a few hundred other of my buddies after you"

Sarah was about to come after her when Caleb grabbed her arm and pulled her away and out the door.

"Caleb what the hell are you doing? Your defending her, when I'm your girlfriend."

"Sarah we broke up, get over it!"

"What did you say?!"

"You heard me. I don't love you. I love Shawn and I have to for about 11 years."

Caleb heard a noise and saw Shawn and the guys in the door way. Shawn had gone outside to see if Caleb would need help, when she heard what Caleb had said. She turned and ran straight toward the women's bathroom. Kate was right behind and locked the door behind her.

Caleb was sitting back at the table with the guys. He was trying to blink back the tears/

"That was not how I wanted her to know how I feel and certainly not the day before she heads off to war."

"Dude, you can't always plan what you gonna say" Pouge said while putting his hand on Caleb's shoulder

"Maybe this will motivate her to come back to you" Tyler added.

"And if something should happen to her, God forbid, then at least she'll know how you feel"

Meanwhile in the women's room, Kate was holding her friend while she cried.

"What's wrong girl? Thought you'd be happy to hear say those words"

"Yeah, but I can't hear them before I go to war, Kate What if I don't come back? How will he and the guys take that news. And if I do come back, can I do to him what dad did to mom and me? Make us waiting forever for a phone call or a letter?"

"I can't imagine what that must have been like for you, especially at such a young age, but Hon, he loves you. If I were you, I'd go back out there and have one last dance with you man."

Shawn looked at Kate, knowing she was right. So with that she squared her shoulders and marched back out to the bar. She walked up behind Caleb, took his hand and pulled him onto the dance floor before he had a chance to say anything.

Bryan Adams "Everything I do" came on and the two slowed dance for one last time and that song was perfect because she knew that they would lie and die for each other.

Look into my eyes - you will see

What you mean to me

Search your heart - search your soul

And when you find me there you'll search no more

Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for

You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for

You know it's true

Everything I do - I do it for you

Look into my heart - you will find

There's nothin' there to hide

Take me as I am - take my life

I would give it all - I would sacrifice

Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for

I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more

Ya know it's true

Everything I do - I do it for you

There's no love - like your love

And no other - could give more love

There's nowhere - unless you're there

All the time - all the way

Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for

I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more

I would fight for you - I'd lie for you

Walk the wire for you - ya I'd die for you

Ya know it's true

Everything I do - I do it for you

As the song ended, Caleb took her face in his hands and with tears in his eyes, he gave her their first kiss.

"Promise me you'll come back to me?"

"I promise I will everything I can to come back to you"

They then sealed their promise with one last kiss.

The next day, Caleb and the boys drove Shawn to Virginia and said their goodbyes. Shawn hugged each of the guys till each of the them could not breath. When she got to Caleb, she put the set of dog tags she had made up for him around his neck. One tag said "Proud lover" and the other was identical to hers. She was trying not to cry as she kissed him and headed toward the plan.

As the plan began to fly away, all the boys were saying the same prayer "Please God, bring her home"

That is that chapter. Bryan Adams "Everything I do" is the first slow song that my fiancé and I dance to at our senior prom over two years ago, so that song has a lot meaning for me.


	8. We Regret to Inform you

Sorry about not writing for a while. This chapter picks up about a month after Shawn leaves for Iraq and how the boys, especially Caleb are doing.

_Baghdad, Iraq early morning:_

Shawn sat on her bed in the bay she shared with the other enlisted females. She was trying to work on a letter to boys. She had been Iraq for about a month and this was her first letter home. She looked at the last picture of all them together. Nicky had taken it just before they had left the bar her last night home. She stood in the middle; between Caleb and Kate, Pogue, Reid and Tyler stood in the background.

In the month she had been there, not a whole lot had happened. She was one of the Mps assigned to protect Angelina Jolie when she can while being pregnant, but other then that not a whole lot had happened. So she just started with

**Dear Boys…**

_Back home, early evening_

The boys were over at Caleb's watching a movie they had rented. It had been a tough month for all of them since Shawn left, especially for Caleb. He hadn't had a whole lot of contact with, except e-mail.

Caleb's mother walked in with the mail and handed a letter to him

"This came for you today, Caleb. I think its from Shawn"

Caleb open the letter without hesitation and began to read, swearing he was hearing Shawn's voice;

"**Dear Boys,**

**What can I say about Iraq? Well, it's hotter then you can imagine, we see big bugs on daily bases and that includes scorpions and camel spiders, which are these spiders about the size of small to medium size dog, have razor sharp legs, screech when they fly and are almost impossible to kill.**

**I did have to do a projection detail on Angelina Jolie, when she came overseas while being so many months pregnant. I wanted to smack her upside her head for that; being in a war zone is one thing; but pregnant with twins is another thing altogether.**

**Anyway, I have no idea when I'll be home again, but when I do, you guys will be the first to know.**

**I'll talk to you guys online as soon as I can. **

**I love and miss you guys"**

Caleb looked up from the letter and saw all the guys were crying.

"I guess we know she's okay" Pogue said wiping is tears.

"Yeah, let us know whenever she writes, k man?" Reid replied getting up to leave with Tyler.

_Some weeks later:_

A few weeks had passed and Caleb had not hear from Shawn. He was working on an e-mail for her when he heard the doorbell ring. He walked down the stairs and through the windows, he saw two uniformed officers at his front door. This was something he had been dreading since she left. With a trembling hand, he open the door.

"Mr. Danvers" one of the officers asked.

"Yes, I'm Caleb Danvers. What happened to Shawn, is she okay?" he asked beginning to panic

"Sir, I regret to inform you that Private Shawna Walker has been….."

Okay, that's it for that chapter. Don't be mad


	9. Injured

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, been working, missing a guy, who should be home in two to three months. I've also been working on a new Batman (one with Christian Bale) story.

Shawn painfully open her eyes. Her hearing was muffled, due to the explosion. She tried to sit up, but saw she was tied to a backboard. As her hearing slowly came back, she heard the whirling of helicopter blades. Nausea overcame her and she fell back into a slumber.

**Back Home:**

"We regret to inform you that Private Shawna Walker was critically injured in a bombing early yesterday morning and is being transported to Germany for surgery. She will be then be taken to Bethesda Naval Hospital when stable." The Sergeant informed him, "We will keep you posted sir on when she will return home." Then him and his junior officer abouted face and walked away.

Caleb closed the door and leaned against it before sinking to his knees and cried until his mother found him. She immediately called the boys, who arrived and took the news about the same way.

WEEKS LATER:

The boys were at were waiting for Shawn's plane to arrive. They watch the large plane land on the strip. Caleb held his breath as several nurse wheeled her off on a gurney.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" a nurses in ARMY scrubs asked

"We're with her" Pouge pointed to Shawn's still form. "How badly she hurt?"

"She has a shattered right arm, couple broken ribs, a broken pelvic bone, fractured skull and shrapnel in various parts in her body. The surgical team was amazed she even survived. She was internally bleeding when brought in."

All boys stood in a private room at Walter Reed Military Hospital, watching and listening to Shawn be briefed on what happened and what therapy she was going to endure. Once the doctor left, Caleb was the first to speak.

"Hey baby, how you feeling" kissing her forehead.

"Caleb, why you calling me baby?" she questioned

The guys all looked at one another. She didn't remember her and Caleb were together? Pogue, Reid and Tyler went to find the doctor.

"Memory loss isn't uncommon with head injuries. The fracture to her skull may have caused some damage to her short term memory."

The next few months were tough. After many painful surgeries and weeks of rehab, Shawn finally came home to Ipswich. She still didn't remember her relationship with Caleb. She was staying in one of Caleb's guest rooms, fingering the purple heart she had received in the hospital.

An Army general came into her room and held up a hand as she tried to stand at attention.

"Private Shawna Walker be order of the President of the United States you have been awarded the Purple Heart for your gallantry in the field." The general said pinning the medal on her hospital gown.

The guys saw her fingering the medal, knowing she was thinking _I don't deserve this._

"Come on girl! You're a hero" Reid said slapping her now healed right arm

"The heroes are the ones who didn't come home" she replied sadly putting the medal on the night stand.

Caleb woke up hearing Shawn's screaming. He ran across the hall and found she shaking in bed.

"What's wrong" he asked concern as he went to her side.

"I remember the explosion. My platoon and I were on a foot patrol. I saw something flashing in an abandoned car just before it exploded. I yelled to take cover We lost three good men that. Two had families, another was engaged to be married when he got back. The blast threw me back a couple of feet. I landed on my right side, but felt pain all over. I saw blood all over me and a large piece of shrapnel in leg." She lifted her leg and showed a large scar that ran over most of her thigh. "It had it the femoral artery, and it was lodged in there pretty bad."

"How did you even survive all that?" he finally said holding her

"I did promises a certain guy I would came back"

"You remember?"

"Yours was the last face I thought of before passing out" she cried

Caleb kissed her like he never had before. He had never been more happy then he was now. The love of his life, his first love, remembered.

That's it for now. This maybe the end of the story, not sure yet. I've got 50,000 others goin on right now, so if the story does continue, it will be while for another update. Thanks for all your reviews


End file.
